The Naughty Nun
by charleybec
Summary: It's Halloween, and Georg has a strange request for a costume for Maria. A one-shot. A bit of fun, it is not serious - trust me. But please read and review.


Georg entered the bedroom he shared with Maria and found her hunched over the sewing machine in the corner of the room, working away madly on the latest costume she was making for Halloween.

He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Finished soon?" he asked.

Maria let out a yelp in fright. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. "You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, you obviously didn't hear me come into the room you were concentrating so hard. What number costume is this?"

"Err…" Maria looked up at the ceiling counting away to herself. "With this one? It makes ten."

"Ten? But Maria, we only have eight children and the baby is only a year old and he isn't even going to need a costume."

"Well," Maria explained. "Neither does Liesl, she's decided she's too old for dressing up. I thought that Friedrich was going to say the same thing but he changed his mind quickly when he realized he wouldn't receive any chocolate treats if he didn't dress up for trick or treating."

"So that leaves six children and ten costumes? How does that work?"

"Brigitta has changed her mind twice and both Marta and Gretl wanted two costumes each so they would have a choice. Either Cinderella or Snow White. They couldn't decide. And don't get me started on finding sparkly shoes to match the dresses." Maria rolled her eyes as she leant back in her chair. Georg tenderly rubbed her shoulders.

"You're a wonderful mother, indulging our children like this," he murmured as he leant down and gave her a hot kiss on the side of her neck.

Maria laughed. "Well I'm not quite sure I understand this tradition of Halloween but the children enjoy it and they like going out with the new friends they've made since we've been in America; it's helped them fit in. I guess I'm glad I can help them by making costumes." She shrugged her shoulders.

Georg continued to kiss Maria's neck before she turned her head to look back at him. "You know you're distracting me don't you?" He nodded, a wicked smirk on his lips. "Is there something that you ah… wanted?" she asked, her voice taking on a lower, huskier tone.

"There is actually," Georg replied as he stopping kissing her and stood upright. Maria turned around to look at him, surprised at his reaction. She looked at him inquisitively. "I wanted to know whether you're planning on making a costume for yourself," he inquired.

"For me? Georg I'm not going trick or treating. The children are quite capable of…"

"I'm not talking about trick or treating Maria," he replied cutting her off. She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment in confusion.

"But what…?" she began but then she saw the look in his eyes change to one that burned with a fiery lust for her, a look she knew all too well – the look he got in his eyes when he wanted her. "Oh…." she sighed softy as she realized what he was implying.

"A costume?" Maria asked as she began to laugh. She quickly stopped as she saw the crushed and slightly infuriated look on her husband's face. She bit down on her lip to try and stop the giggle coming out of her mouth.

Georg raised his eyebrows and gave a huff before turning away from her. She reached out and grabbed his hand as he began to walk away. "Georg, I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. I was um... taken back that's all. Please, tell me."

"No, forget it Maria. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Georg, now you arebeing silly. You know you can tell me anything, Ask me anything. Please."

Georg looked at her, almost pouting until she pleaded with him again to tell her what he had in mind. He helped her to her feet and led her over to the bed. Sitting down, he pulled her on top of him so she was sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him patiently, waiting for him to speak.

"Well… it's just…" he began slowly, sort of making a bit of a face as he tried to work out the words he wished to say. Maria inclined her head forward so she could look into his eyes, nodding her encouragement to him.

Georg took a deep breath before beginning again. "Well it's just I'd never seen you in this, and I'd always wanted to have, but never had the chance to so I guess I'd been hoping that… No, forget it Maria. Pretend I never said anything." He started to lift her off his lap when Maria put her hand out to stop him.

"Georg, I really haven't a clue what you're talking about. What did you want to see me in?"

Georg took a deep breath and muttered something so softly that Maria couldn't hear. "I'm sorry darling, you'll have to speak up I didn't catch that."

"Your nun's habit," he repeated, almost shouting it that time. He looked into her eyes, seeing her confusion again.

"My nun's habit? What? Oh Georg…" Maria really began to laugh hard this time. Georg pushed her off his lap, his temper fuming due to her laughing at him. He'd almost made it all the way over to the door, when Maria caught up to him and grabbed his hand. "Georg, wait. I really am sorry for laughing. I just couldn't help myself. I'll stop, I promise. Please tell me."

Georg reluctantly let Maria lead him back over to the bed where they sat down again. "You know long before we were married and you ran away to the Abbey after the party?" Maria nodded. "I'd think about you a lot, and I mean a lot. And I wondered what you were doing, who you were talking to, and what you were wearing. I figured it would have been your nun's habit, and well I was curious to know what you looked like in it. But then I began to dream about you, about _being _with you and in my dream you were wearing…" his voice trailed off.

"My nun's habit?" she finished for him. He nodded. "But in those dreams, the things we would be doing to each other…" His eyes grew dark with lust for her again. "The things I wanted to do to you…" Before Maria could ask him what they were, he whispered them in her ear. Maria's eyes widened at the thought and she felt her cheeks flush red. Georg was passionate man and incredibly amorous in bed but never in the three years that she'd been married to him had he requested such erotic things from her.

Maria swallowed and gave a little cough. "Well, darling. I'm sure a nun who did _those_ sorts of thing would definitely need to find a priest and to go to confession in the morning."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?" She paused while she worked out his meaning. Suddenly it came to her. "A nun and a priest?" The wicked smirk on Georg's face confirmed her suspicions. She looked at him open mouthed.

Suddenly Maria let out another loud laugh. "I'm sorry Georg, I can't do it. I wouldn't even know _how_ to do that. And remember I never was a very good nun. I'm sorry, I hope I haven't hurt your feelings."

Georg sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "It's alright. It was just an thought."

"Georg, I uh… liked your other thought, the one you whispered to me. It's just I don't feel like we need to play dress-up games to be able to do it that's all," Maria tired to explain. "Are you bored? Is that it?" she asked him directly.

"No, not bored. Never bored with you darling," Georg wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You always seem to keep me on my toes. Remember that thing from the other week? That was nice."

Maria giggled. "More than nice if I do recall correctly. Who knew we could do that with whipped cream?" Georg erupted in laughter as well at the memory.

Maria took Georg's hand and gave it a gentle kiss, before slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. "Now perhaps, you can tell me, or should I say show me what you'd dreamt about me." Georg didn't hesitate to take her in his arms immediately and fulfill his dreams.

XxXxXxXx

Over the next few days, Maria couldn't help think back to her conversation with Georg about her nun's habit. While she had been amused by the idea of role-play and had quickly dismissed it, something about the idea keep niggling in the back of her head, something about it she couldn't forget.

So whenever she had a spare few minutes while the children were at school and Georg was at work, she began work on her secret project. It took a few days but finally it was finished. As always their lives were so busy with the many activities that the children had on, so it was well into November before there was a night where she knew that she and Georg would be able to spend the night alone.

Maria took her time getting dressed into the outfit she'd secretly made and made her way to Georg's study where he was working late. She knocked on the door and entered, before closing and locking it behind her. He didn't even look up as he spoke, "Maria? What can I do for you tonight darling?"

When she didn't reply immediately, he glanced up at her and his mouth dropped open and his pen fell from his hand. She was wearing a repurposed nun's habit, sleeveless, cut short that finished high on her thigh, a wimple placed on her head. She looked as alluring as how he'd fantasized she would.

"Well, for one, you can hear my confession," she said as he rose from the desk and came to stand in front of her.

"The nun and the priest?" he asked. It only took a slight nod for her for him to take her into his arms into a passionate embrace and kiss her deeply. Georg knew this night would be one to remember.

_**A/N: So this is supposed to be a complete 'tongue-in-cheek' kind of story, a bit of fun and not really meant to be taken seriously. It was based on a Halloween costume I saw at the shops this morning "The Naughty Nun" and the idea for this story just popped into my head, and it was so much fun to write. So please review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
